Orc Society
| desc =This is a mastery tome. Use the knowledge within to gain a basic understanding of the tactics to use against the chosen foe.| obtain =*In The Commonlands, a shield in the tower at Crossroads *In Crushbone Keep, a weapon stand at }} Book Text This tome covers only the societal aspect of the orc. This excerpt is from "The Lore of Fauna" by Professor Romiak Justathorn of the Academy of Arcane Sciences, Republic of Freeport. The date of this particular volume is unknown. "Orc Society" by Professor Romiak Justathorn -- Being an excerpt of a longer piece, including only information as is relevant to the study of orc society. Orcs...dastardly beasts they are. They are a true threat to every civilized community that exists within the same regions. They live for war and conquest. They have developed into a very skilled race in both the art of war and the world of trade. As documented in early recounting of the great wars fought against these tyrants, they often employed weapons of similar designs to the great empires of the times. These items of war shared a similar base design but were clearly of orc design. It would soon be learned that the orcs have been dealing in black market trade to procure designs of weapons of war. Stolen designs and items from various empires soon filled the orc forges with undaunted activity. The orcs now rely heavily on the engineering and architectural talents of other races, which they would somehow find a way to steal or buy. All orc empires wish to rule the world, but they know that starts with a single step. Once the call to war has been decreed, an orc empire will not relent the battle until death conquest or death of the empire is met. Orc empires are a form of republic where leaders of units are the ones who decide who shall be emperor. The Emperor is usually the finest warrior of his empire. He is always a hero who has lived through a great many battles. For this fact, orc emperors always have numerous battle scars and even a missing limb or two. The emperor is always the fiercest one of the bunch. The soldiers of orc empires are perhaps some of the finest and highly organized combatants to ever trod across a battlefield. They fight to the death and never sway from the order of a superior. The orc soldier is a fearless soldier who was bred for battle since birth. The orcs are all devout followers of the beliefs of Rallos Zek, but they have been visited by and learned of their direct relation to the god of tactics, Tallon Zek. Tallon Zek is the first orc, supreme hero, lord of tactics, giver of conquest and it is he who gave a part of himself so that the supreme god of war, Rallos Zek, could deliver the orc race upon the surface of Norrath. Rallos Zek deconstructed Tallon Zek and pulled from him the seeds that gave birth to the orc race. Through visions and some claim divine presence, Tallon Zek has shared this knowledge with the orcs. The orcs now have temples to Tallon Zek within their empire, while still honoring the true art of war- Rallos Zek. Orcs have proven extremely adaptable throughout the Ages. Knowing something of their ancient history may prove useful in our quest to keep orcs from recreating their vast empires of old. After all, those who do not know their enemy are caught unawares when they can least afford it.